


Wings Of Ice And Rain

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Flurry is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Quartz Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her IceWing friends back home will never let her hear the end of it when reading her first few letters.





	Wings Of Ice And Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flurry is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Quartz Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her IceWing friends back home will never let her hear the end of it when reading her first few letters.

**Wings Of Ice And Rain**

**Summery**

**Flurry is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Quartz Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her IceWing friends back home will never let her hear the end of it when reading her first few letters.**

**Chapter One: New Friends And Clawmates**

**FLURRY**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Flurry." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Flurry, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to find out who my Clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Nightwatcher**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Melody**

**SkyWing: Harmony**

"Maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Wolf**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Midnight**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Current**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.

"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Phoenix**

"There was one more Winglet left, the Quartz Winglet." I took a deep breath and shook out my wings.

Taking a gulp, I continued to read into the Quartz placements...

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Flurry (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Shadowslayer**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Zephyr**

Relief washed over me, thank goodness! I was not in someone else's place. I was glad that I hadn't been forgotten. And, if i might add, quartz was a pretty stone.

"What?! Why are SkyWings at the bottom of the list?!" A voice from behind me remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm a Princess! So shouldn't I be in either the Gold or Silver Winglets?!" The SkyWing yelled, her tail lashing.

I turned to see a SkyWing with Auburn-colored scales and when she spread her wings their red membranes almost looked like fire for a moment.

I rolled my eyes in slight amusement at the SkyWing dragonet who stormed over to Fatespeaker, the older NightWing didn't seam fazed in the slightest. I waited patiently until the SkyWing was done venting her frustration.

I walked over to the SkyWing who looked up when I approached her. She then looked down at her scroll, most likely looking for my name.

"Flurry, right?" Zephyr asked, a hint of familiarity in her voice as she said my name.

"We're in the same winglet," I said with a nod to the Princess.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess replied, with a small smile. Then she frowned once more, most likely thinking of the previous Conversation.

"C'mon, let's head to our cave. We can talk on the way there." I said, motioning with my tail for the SkyWing Princess to follow me.

The Quartz Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.

When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going! Can't you tell that I was trying to take a nap there?" The RainWing snapped angrily. I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mea-" but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.

"I don't care, you should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.

"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Zephyr shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I sighed and shook out my wings.

"The name's Flurry! I love making art and I plan on showing everyone more of my paintings. I just hope they have a cave where I can put them on display." I mumbled the last part to myself with a slight frown.

"The Academy has some places where you can put your paintings." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved me, and maybe not all of my clawmates would bicker?

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Zephyr asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tempest, my name's Flurry." I replied, giving the SeaWing dragonet a warm smile.

"That's a cool name for an IceWing." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The four of us looked to see a NightWing about our age walk in. With her scales a jet black, light purple wing membranes and eyes. Like Tempest's gaze, the NightWing had a calm gaze but there was also a playful glint in her eyes.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" Tempest asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrivals. The NightWing laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Shadowslayer." The NightWing said with a cheeky grin on her face. Zephyr laughed quietly and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Zephyr." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Willow. Nice to meet you Shadow. Can I call you that?" Willow asked, to witch the NightWing dragonet nodded.

"Now all we need are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates." Zephyr remarked, with a small laugh. I nodded and looked to Tempest with an amused smile.

"Let's go out into the Common Cave." Tempest said pointing her tail out to the common cave, we all nodded and followed Tempest outside.


End file.
